This application relates in general to a toy vehicle which may be easily steered.
In the prior art, toy vehicles are often not steerable. Prior art toy vehicles that are steerable are cumbersome and difficult to use. Often, relatively complex manipulation is required to steer the vehicle. A child typically uses toy vehicles and it would be desirable that the toy vehicle be easy to steer. Further, the vehicles may often not easily turn when being pushed at a relatively high rate of speed. A young child will often support himself by the vehicle, bending over the top of the vehicle, while pushing the vehicle along a path. When positioned over the vehicle, it is extremely difficult for the child to steer the vehicle.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to disclose a vehicle which may be easily steered by a child. Further, it is an object of the present invention to disclose a toy vehicle which turns easily when being pushed at a relatively high rate of speed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a vehicle which is steerable by tilting the vehicle, or by tilting a portion of the vehicle, wherein the steering is realistic and the vehicle is biased to return to an untilted position.